The joy of being a Sith
by Rosa Cyanea
Summary: Who said being a Sith was easy? Or epic? If you still believe that, come here and read the incredible adventures of Maïris, her master Ticho and their many friends. Yup, friends. Even Sith are sociable. (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first Star Wars fanfic! :) It doesn't make any sense, but anyway. I hope you'll enjoy it a bit.:) Here's the prologue!**

**(And, of course, I don't own anything. :))**

Come with us to Coruscant they said! What a good idea! So good in fact, that Maïris Steks had to run at an undecent speed with at least twelve Jedi knights running behind her.

It had all started on their little planet very, very far away. In fact, if the planet had a name, she didn't even know it. It was so little and so lost in the big, big galaxy that id didn't even matter. But they were happy there. Maïris and her master, Ticho, were Sith. There was no place where Sith could exist without being persecuted by the Jedi, apart from the Planet, as they called it. In fact, there were Jedi. A few decades ago, they had built a little outpost and dropped a few of them there. They had grown very lax, and in fact everyone had become friends. Ticho often went to the pub with a few of the Jedi and always came home totally drunk. As for Maïris, she liked to spend time with them, it was always fun.

But then they had been called to the planet Coruscant, in the centrum of the galaxy. And they had assumed that in the whole galaxy, Jedi were friends with the Sith. It didn't seem that way. Ticho had stepped out of the ship in which they had come to the Jedi temple along with his friend Edwin. Maïris had followed. Until then, no problem. But Edwin had presented them to the guards as Sith. Of course, the guards didn't seem to appreciate.

And now they were all running in the streets of Coruscant, trying not to be reduced into very little pieces...

**Please leave a review, and until chapter 1! :)**


	2. Cat and rabbit

**Hey, it's me again! :) I hope you're up for the first chapter. And, first, I want to thank S.R.457 for the first review on this story! :P**

Maïris tried not to think of the pain in her legs. She didn't know how long she had been in this crouched position, hidden behind a container, and, worse: she didn't know how long she would have to stay like this. Who knew when those damned Jedi would abandon the pursuit? She sighed and decided that, after all, she could as well make herself comfortable. She shifted in a sitting position, resting her back against the wall and pulled her backpack next to her. When she reached in it, she instantly withdrew her hand again, wiping the blood that ran down her fingers against her sleeve.

-Fluffy! Why did you bite me?!

She took out a little ball of soft, white fur with two long ears. In fact, that was the cute little rabbit that she had adopted when she was five years. Of course, she had to call it Fluffy, which was the most silly name that a Sith had ever given to a rabbit. Of course, now, Fluffy was older than twelve years, which was rather old compared to most rabbits. But he didn't seem to age, he looked as young and vigorous as on the first day, which was quiet mysterious.

Anyway, Maïris placed him on the ground next to her and took a sandwich she had slipped in her backpack before leaving. After all, it seemed she would stay here a few hours more, she could as well eat. And suddenly she felt a little thrill in the force that indicated the presence of a Jedi not far away. Right above her, in fact. Quickly, she looked upwards and saw a man jump of a roof and land a little meter in front of her, his lightsaber in his hand. Automatically, Maïris adopted a defensive position, only to realize she had left her own weapon in the ship and that she wouldn't really intimidate him while brandishing a sandwich aggressively.

So she just abandoned her pose and stood there looking at him while chewing on a bit of her sandwich, awaiting what he would do. He just stood, mouth slightly agape.

-I can't believe that you're the terrible menace everyone fears! Really, you want to attack me with bread?

-Well, I don't have anything else for the moment. And, in fact, it's ridiculous to try to escape now that you've found me. Just let me take my pet with me and I'll follow.

Without waiting for the answer, she bent down and took the soft little ball of fur in her arms.

-What are you waiting for? I'm ready to go!

**Okay, right, it's very very short. But I don't have much time and I would like to post at least the first chapter now. The following updates will be longer, I promise!**

**Also, please leave a little review? thanks! :)**


	3. Meeting the Jedi

**Hey! I would like to thank everybody who left a review on this fic. :P I really welcome any remark about my fic, and, as for requests, I'll try to integrate them in the fic as much as possible. ;)**

The Jedi had bound her hands with a bit of rope, as he had nothing else. And now, they were walking to the Jedi temple, Maïris lifting her face to the sky to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her cheeks. Of course, her situation was a little bit annoying, but it was a beautiful day, why would she spoil it thinking of what would happen to her now that she was arrested by strangers who thought she was a menace to them? She glanced at the Jedi, who was walking next to her with Fluffy in his arms. He had complied reluctantly to bring him along with them to the temple.

"We didn't introduce each other. I'm Maïris Steks. Who are you?"

"... My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you. I mean, Edwin and Morwel, you know, his apprentice, they told us so much about how fantastic Coruscant was! And they also said that we had to meet the Jedi here. My master didn't think it was a good idea at first, but then he complied. I mean, who would resist free holidays? We're quiet busy at home, and..."

Obi-Wan continued to walk, not saying anything, but trying to listen to what she said. The girl seemed to like talking, and maybe he could learn something about her and her master, a weakness maybe... Alright, for now, he only had learned what Ticho's favorite food was and that Fluffy often slept on his bed, but anyway.

When they came to the temple, they were awaited by two guards who had already been warned about their coming. The four of them went inside and she was brought to an interrogating room. It was rather comfortable, with two sofas on the opposite sides of a little table. Ticho already sat in one of the sofa's, and in front of him was a little green... thing.

"Maï! You don't know how unhappy I am of seeing you now! Or rather, it's my money that's unhappy. How much do I own you this time?"

"Whow, what are you two talking about?"

"Well, my dear master and I have made a bet. If the next time we both got caught, he was the first one, he had to give me money. And it looks like I am about to get one step closer to wealth."

"To disturb you I wouldn't want, but with the serious things we should begin."

"Oh my god... Oh my god... It speaks!"

In two steps, Maïris had come next to the sofa on which Yoda was seated. She looked at him with big, incredulous hazel eyes. All Obi-Wan could do was to sigh discretely and to try to do something about this whole situation before the girl would worsen it.

"Of course HE speaks. Master Yoda is one of the greatest Jedi knights alive, and is wiser than you would ever hope to be."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry if I lacked respect, I didn't know. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to offend you master Yoda!"

In the meantime, Ticho seemed absolutely hilarious.

"See, that's so typical about Maï. She speaks too much and too quickly and she always ends up making a mess of everything!"

"Hey! It's you who never thinks further than the tip of your nose, or else we wouldn't be here! "

The young Sith apprentice jumped on her master, pinning him to the ground, and the two Jedi knights ended up looking at them, wrestling and laughing like little children. How terrible can life be?

**Hey! I hope you liked it a bit. Also, I'm unsure about my Yoda-ish. I mean, I speak french, and for me, it's already a bit difficult writing in English, but Yoda is another matter... ^^ If there are any problems with it, please tell me! So, reviews are always appreciated! Bye! :P**


	4. The calm before the storm

**Hey everybody! Here is the new chapter! But I'd first like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited and followed. Your support really means a lot to me, and your advice help me improve my writing. Thanks everybody! :P **

After their little wrestling contest, Maïris and Ticho got up and brushed the dust off their clothes. Not that there was much dust on the gleaming floor of the Jedi temple, but anyway. Once they finished, they sat back in the sofa. The two Jedi seemed to wait for something, but what? Neither of the Sith knew, so they continued bickering about nothing, like they often did. When master Yoda shot them an annoyed glance, they just decided to shut their mouth and to stare to the wall ahead of them. After all, it was only a secure choice to comply, as the two Jedi had weapons, and who knew if they would hesitate to use them on those who they considered their archenemies if they misbehaved. Suddenly, a middle-aged Jedi with shoulder-length brown hair came in, seeming slightly panicked. Master Yoda and Obi-Wan both looked up at him. Finally, the younger Jedi spoke up.

"Master! Where are master Nalan and Jayess?"

"Well, I was sent to pick them up and bring them here, but they are nowhere to be found. And it isn't like Nalan at all to go without saying it to anyone, because that is what bothers me: no one has seen her or her apprentice since two days ago."

"Without her, deliberate we can't. Investigate we must."

Obi-Wan frowned his brows and looked at the two prisoners.

"But, what are we going to do with them?"

Master Yoda seemed to think for a little while, and then spoke again.

"Well, young padawan, accompany them you will to secured quarters. That they have everything they need, make sure. When finished you are, join your master and I you will."

"Yes, master Yoda".

After that, the young Jedi gestured for Maïris and Ticho to stand up and follow him. They did, and were soon led into a labyrinth of hallways. No way they would find their way in there, even if they tried to escape. They finally arrived at the guest quarters and stopped at a metal door. When it opened, it revealed a little but cosy suite. There was a big bay window that allowed light to flow freely on the cream walls and gleaming parquet. There was a living room, a small bathroom and two rooms. Meals would be delivered thrice a day at fixed hours and fresh clothes would be delivered as well. This was a relief for Maïris, who was tired of wearing her travel clothes. The black suit and boots had suffered quit a bit during her flight in the streets of the city.

Half an hour later, their bags were brought to them after having been searched. They both showered quickly and then changed clothes. Ticho collapsed onto one of the sofa's.

"Well, it seems like we've got nothing to do. Imagine that, stuck in a room with my apprentice and nothing to do. I couldn't dream better."

Maïris sighed, exasperated. The relation between her and her master was a strange one. They were friends and couldn't do anything without each other, but on the other hand, they mostly acted as if they despised each other. And that was a bit unsettling for everyone, even the two of them. Sometimes, they had difficulties to know if the other was serious. Ticho was very skilled, but he seemed never to know when to stop the fun. If you let him, he would go on and on. But, right now, they had to be serious.

"Ticho, it isn't the moment to bicker about nothing like we always do. We're prisoners. We didn't come here to raise any conflict, but they seem to think the contrary. And, as we're two against a whole planet, maybe even more, I would suggest to be serious."

Maïris' master looked up and locked eyes with her. She maintained his cold blue gaze for a few seconds before lowering her head, waiting for him to speak.

"Maïris, you're my apprentice. You have no right to speak to me the way you just did. But you're right, I should act more seriously."

His eyes retrieved a bit of their usual playful shine.

"At least for a little while."

**I know this chapter is more serious than the others, but here the real story begins, so it's merely a transition chapter. I promise more action in the following chapter, and with the action comes the humor... :P**

**Anyway, bye, and please leave a review! Thanks! ;)**


End file.
